The Flash (2014 series)
The Flash is a 2014-present American television series about a young scientist named Barry Allen (Grant Gustin) who gains the power of tremendous super-speed after a lab accident. Haunted by the death of his mother by seemingly supernatural forces many years before, Barry decides to become the masked superhero known as "The Flash" to protect the city from other super-powered and supernatural evil forces. The series costars Candice Patton, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdes, and Jesse L Martin. Grodd Lives (Season 1, Episode 21) Gorilla Grodd (voice of David Sobolov) uses his mind control powers to force General Ealing (Clancy Brown) to rob a federal reserve bank of its gold, in order to distract The Flash and his team. Gorilla Warfare (Season 2, Episode 7) Grodd plots to turn more gorillas into super intelligent creatures like himself. To do so, he uses mind control to force scientists to collect the chemicals he needs for his plan. He then uses mind control to bring bioengineer Caitlin Snow (Panabaker) to his lair to help him with his work. FLA14A.png|A scientist steals chemicals for Grodd FLA14B.png|Cisco tries to explain the mysterious "Hawk Man" to Caitlin FLA14C.png|An amused Caitlin doesn't believe him FLA14D.png|As Cisco continues, Caitlin pauses FLA14E.png|She has a flashback FLA14F.png|Caitlin falls under Grodd's control FLA14G.png|Cisco is oblivious to Caitlin's sudden change FLA14H.png|Caitlin turns to face Cisco FLA14I.png|The mind controlled Caitlin slugs Cisco FLA14J.png|Caitlin comes to her senses FLA14K.png|She discovers that she has arrived at Grodd's hideout. Invasion! (Season 3, Episode 8) In a multi-series crossover event, Barry teams up with Green Arrow (Stephen Amell), Supergirl (Melissa Benoist) and the Legends of Tomorrow to battle the Dominators, an invading alien force. The aliens use a mind-control device to take control of Supergirl and the Legends, and they force the superheroes to fight Flash and Green Arrow. Attack on Gorilla City (Season 3, Episode 13) Barry leads a team to Earth-2 to rescue Harry (Tom Cavanagh) from Gorilla City, only to find him under Grodd's telepathic control. Barry fights and defeats Solovar (voice Keith David), the leader of the gorillas, and manages to rescue Harry. But Grodd has been playing them the whole time- with Solovar out of the way, he plans to lead a conquering army of apes to Earth-1 with the help of a mind controlled Gypsy (Jessica Camacho), who can open a portal between the two worlds. Attack on Central City (Season 3, Episode 14) Grodd sends his army through the portal to Earth-1, and sends Gypsy to attack the team. After she is freed from Grodd's control, the gorilla takes control of Joe (Martin). News Flash (Season 5, Episode 4) Spencer Young (Kiana Madeira), a reporter, uses a special cell phone that allows her to control people's minds. She uses it to force people to commit crimes and other acts so that she can be the first one to "scoop" the breaking news story. When Barry attempts to stop her, she takes control of Nora (Jessica Parker-Kennedy) and turns her against him. King Shark Versus Gorilla Grodd (Season 5, Episode 15) Grodd uses mind control to force Caitlin and Cisco (Carlos Valdez) into giving him a telepathy device meant to help Shay Lamden (Dan Payne) from reverting back into his animalistic King Shark persona. Grodd uses the "telepathic crown" to take control of Central City. FLA1.JPG FLA2.JPG FLA3.JPG FLA4.JPG FLA5.JPG FLA6.JPG FLA7.JPG FLA8.JPG FLA9.JPG FLA10.JPG FLA11.JPG Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Mind Control Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Mass Hypnosis